


Тактильность

by LRaien



Category: Lucky Starr - Isaac Asimov
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Touching, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Лаки называл это «тактильностью», но сам Верзила считал себя движимым любознательностью.
Relationships: John Bigman Jones/David "Lucky" Starr





	Тактильность

Верзила обожал хватать всё подряд.  
Лаки называл это «тактильностью», но сам Верзила считал себя движимым любознательностью.  
— Ты исследуешь мир силой своих мозгов, Лаки, а я — на ощупь. Знаешь, сколько опытный фермер может узнать об урожае, взяв в руки лишь один колосок?  
Лаки серьёзно кивал, хотя в карих глазах плясали смешинки.

Верзила выглядел грубым и неотёсанным, но когда Лаки просыпался, Верзила гладил его по щеке или волосам, и прикосновение всегда было нежным.  
А Верзила никогда не говорил, что любил делать это часами: пока Старр дремал, наблюдать за ним, трогать. Красотой и складностью Лаки не восхищался разве что слепой, а Верзила находился рядом почти постоянно.  
Смотрел.  
Хватал за руку, когда Лаки излишне опрометчиво рвался вперёд.  
Хлопал по плечу (ладно, по спине, если не дотягивался, и изредка — по заднице).  
Упирался ладонью в грудь, предостерегая.  
И по утрам наслаждался почти полной свободой: перебирал каштановые пряди, рассыпавшиеся по подушке обрамлением изящного лица, поглаживал ладонью щёки, обводил пальцем контур губ, скул, шею, иногда доходил до ключицы, но никогда — ниже. Верзила всё-таки считал себя честным малым, и делать что-то вопреки или без ведома Лаки не собирался. Но вести кончиками пальцев по сильным загорелым плечам, спускаясь плавно по всей длине руки до запястья, было настоящим удовольствием, в котором Верзила не собирался себе отказывать.  
Когда-нибудь он скажет об этом Лаки, придурку с потрясающе мягкой кожей.  
Избалованному красавчику, и месяца не проработавшему на ферме.  
Величайшему герою Галактики, которым Верзила гордился и которого безумно любил.  
Когда-нибудь скажет — но позже.


End file.
